Broken
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: Jepang sudah terlalu melelahkan bagi 'kakak beradik' itu. Hati mereka terlanjur rusak dalam kurun waktu 24 jam. Dan mereka, butuh tempat baru untuk hati yang baru. Yuuma tahu, Akaito perlu tempat baru untuk mengembalikan hatinya. SeeWoo tahu, Miku butuh tempat baru untuk mengembalikan kewarasannya. Len dan Rin tahu, mereka tak bisa melepas dua hati yang sedang kacau penuh duka.


.

.

.

.

 _Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media_

.

.

.

.

 _This Story not perfect_

.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Lonceng gereja berbunyi merdu menenangkan jiwa. Kicau burung meramaikan suasana. Tangis haru mewarnai gereja yang diliputi suasana hening. Di atas altar, seorang pendeta memberkatai dua orang yang mengikat janji suci. Sang mempelai pria yang nampak gagah dengan tuxedo putihnya—Kaito Shion mengucapkan kata ' Ya saya bersedia'. Dan sang mempelai wanita yang nampak anggun dengan balutan gaun putih beraksen biru—Meiko Sakine yang berubah menjadi Meiko Shion sebentar lagi berucap sama.

Rona merah menghiasi wajah. Dua hati yang sedang berbahagia. Dua hati juga yang sedang menderita.

Seorang lelaki yang duduk di bangku keluarga, lelaki yang memiliki marga sama dengan Kaito hanya bisa menangis dalam hati. Mencoba tegar menghadapi ratusan belati yang menusuk hati. Wanita yang dicintainya,bahagia dengan adiknya sendiri. Sebuah janji yang mengikatnya dan wanita itu—Meiko, terlanggar oleh janji yang mengikat Meiko dan Kaito.

Kaito menatap Meiko dalam. Wajah yang kian mendekat. Selagi dua bibir itu memperpendek jarak, hening suasana menambah sakit hati dua insan.

Hening.

Suasana hening menunggu sorakan dan tepukan tangan—

"Kaito brengsek." Sebelum sebuah lirihan pilu menghentikan waktu. Menarik seluruh atensi. Bahkan dua insan yang hendak menyatukan ikatan, menoleh. Menatap penuh tanda tanya pada asal suara—lirihan.

Akemori Yuuma. Seorang lelaki berambut _pink_ pudar yang duduk di sebelah kanan seorang gadis yang melontarkan lirihan pilu itu menepuk pundak sang gadis, lalu berbisik,

"ayo pergi dari sini. Kau bisa merusak acaranya." Seolah tak menggubris ajakan halus lelaki di sampingnya, sang gadis yang sedari tadi menunduk mengakat wajahnya. Menatap dua insan di altar sana dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Sarat kebencian dan kesedihan. Raut putus asa dan tersakiti tergambar jelas. Sebuah hati tergetar melihatnya. Seorang lelaki yang _harus_ nya menjadi kakak dari gadis itu semakin merasa marah, benci, sedih, dan sakit. Keheningan _,_ tak pernah berganti. Sekan memberi peluang sebuah drama berputar.

"Kaito Shion, kau brengsek! Lima tahun kita bersama. _Hiks_. Lima tahun hubungan kita, dan dengan mudahnya kau mengatakan kita harus berakhir kemarin? Kemarin, Kaito? Dan besoknya—sekarang kau akan menikah?! Kau tak mengerti perasaanku Kaito? _Hiks_. Kau pergi setelah kebersamaan kita selama lima tahun demi janjimu dengannya? Kenapa kau bersamaku jika mempunyai janji bodoh dengannya, bajingan?!" Tangisan gadis itu pecah, nafasnya memburu. Orang-orang terbelalak. Tak menyangka, sang mempelai pria meninggalkan kekasihnya tepat sehari sebelum hari pernikahannya dengan wanita lain.

Figur manis gadis itu hilang. Air mata mengalir bebas. Kaito dan Meiko, hanya diam terpaku menatap gadis di sana. Yang masih menangis dipelukan seorang lelaki berambut pirang pucat, yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Tunggu. Kaito kenal siapa dia. Kim SeeWoo, temannya. _Ya temannya_.

Teman dari gadis itu menatap sendu dirinya. Dan seorang lelaki berambut merah, yang rupa-rupanya kakak dari Kaito mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Meredam emosi yang melonjak. Melihat seorang gadis yang seharusnya menjadi adiknya menangis terluka, Ia tak bisa lagi bertahan. Cukup dengan pengkhianatan yang Ia dapatkan. Sebuah tangis dari orang tersayang sudah cukup menghilangkan akal sehatnya untuk sementara.

SeeWoo yang mendekap Miku berdiri, di susul Yuuma. Tanpa kata, dengan isakan tangis dan tatapan tajam. Mereka pergi dari gereja.

Dua orang kembar di pojok gereja juga berdiri. Yang gadis membungkuk hormat, membuat surai _honeyblonde_ nya terurai bebas. Sedang yang lelaki menatap sinis penuh amarah pada Kaito. Lalu mereka menyusul tiga teman mereka. Ya teman mereka.

"Miku…" Setelah segala keheningan yang terjadi, sang mempelai pria,Kaito Shion berhasil mengucapkan sebuah kata. Sebuah nama.

"Tolong lanjutkan sesi sebelumnya, bajingan." Seseorang berambut merah, kakak Kaito berdiri. Orang-orang tersentak dengan kalimat yang Ia lontarkan. Sang Ibu dan Ayah dari Kaito dan kakaknya menatap tak percaya.

"Akaito!" Panggil sang Ibu. Terlambat. Punggung lebar yang nampak bergetar itu sudah menghilang.

Acara membahagiakan ini berkakhir menyedihkan.

 _Mau bagaimana lagi. Ini salah mereka 'kan? Memberi harapan palsu pada sang kakak. Memberi pilihan mutlak pada sang adik._

 _Pada akhirnya semua pertanyaan di arahkan pada sang mempelai wanita. Dia yang terlalu serakah, atau takdir yang begitu kejam?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hatsune Miku. Gadis berusia 22 tahun yang berprofesi sebagai sekretaris di perusahaan temannya sendiri, Kagamine Corp. Gadis bersurai _teal_ yang begitu kacau hari ini seperti orang sakit jiwa. Ia tertawa. Tertawa keras, menertawai kelucuan hidup dan takdirnya. Ia menjalin hubungan selama lima tahun. Lalu kemarin, Ia diputuskan oleh kekasih sendiri yang akan menikah besoknya. Lucu sekali.

Ia menangis. Atas sakitnya hati rapuh miliknya. Hidup sendiri di dunia tanpa keluarga sudah cukup membuat hatinya setebal kristal es yang bisa hancur saat diterpa nafas. Ditambah sekarang, Ia benar-benar sakit jiwa.

—Sebelum tamparan menyadarkannya dari tangisan bercampur tawanya. Iris _aquamarine_ nya yang nampak berkilau karena air mata menatap tak percaya pada SeeWoo. Seseorang yang menamparnya, menyadarkannya dari kegilaan.

Ia ingat. Ia pergi—lari dari kenyataan—dari geraja bersama Yuuma dan SeeWoo, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Lalu disusul oleh si kembar Kagamine, teman sekaligus pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Ia ingat, hari ini, Kekasih yang dicintainya sebelum kemarin menikah sekarang. Dia ingat kata-kata terakhir Kaito.

 _Maaf. Aku harus menikah dengan Meiko. Teman kecilku. Aku sudah berjanji sedari kecil darinya. Dan aku ingat sebuah janji sebelum Ia pergi, sebelum aku bertemu denganmu.  
_

Dan Miku, kembali tertawa. Sebuah tawa pilu diiringi lelehan air mata. Rin, saudari kembari dari Len Kagamine tak kuasa menahan tangis tatkala melihat orang yang disayanginya begitu tersiksa. Miku tertawa tapi menangis. Miku tersenyum tapi menyeringai benci.

Dan tamparan kembali mengembalikan kewarasannya. Tamparan dari Yuuma.

"Tenangkan dirimu! Kau bisa gila hanya karena pria brengsek itu! Dengarkan kami, Miku! Dengar! Lupakan dia.. kau punya masa depan. Kau punya kehidupan lebih lama! Jadi sadar dan kembalilah pada kami…kembali Miku!" Yuuma mebentak Miku. Teriakannya tak bergema sama sekali di taman yang sepi ini. Miku yang duduk di bangku taman, berhadapan dengan Yuuma dan SeeWoo hanya bisa menangis.

"Tidak bi..sa… aku..aku.. _hiks_ … huh? Aku sudah gila bodoh!?" Miku berteriak nyaring. Rin semakin terisak. Dan Len, hanya bisa memeluk saudarinya dalam diam. Air mata yang meleleh di pipi pualam Miku seakan membenarkan pertanyaan Miku yang berubah menjadi sebuah pernyataan.

Wajah penuh air mata namun senyum dan tawa pilu Miku tunjukan. Ia benar-benar sakit jiwa.

"Lihat 'kan? Aku.. _hiks_ … tak tau bagimana.. tapi aku… kewarasanku _…hiks.._ tak mau kembali padaku. Bagaimana ini… bagaimana kalau aku benar benar gil-" Mulut Miku terkunci. Iris _aquamarine_ nya terbelalak. Tak menyangka bahwa SeeWoo, akan membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Yuuma hanya diam. Membelai rambut panjang Miku dengan sayang. Len dan Rin terpaku, namun tersenyum.

"Kau harus ikut aku ke Korea. Kau bisa benar-benar gila jika di Jepang terus." Usai melepas tautan bibirnya, SeeWoo berucap pelan. Menatap iris _aquamarine_ Miku dengan lembut. Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua iris Miku, sebelum Ia terjatuh menabrak mimpi gelap dalam damai sementara. Seusai sengat listrik ringan menghampiri kulitnya.

Yuuma, sebagai dokter pro tau betul apa yang harus Ia persiapkan di mana dan kapan saja. Suntikan obat bius di lengan Miku Ia lakukan. Menenangkan Miku dengan begini adalah cara paling efektif. Setidaknya kewarasan Miku tak akan pergi jauh-jauh.

"Len Rin ayo…" Dua orang yang dipanggil Yuuma mengangguk paham. Masuk ke mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Len. Di belakang ada SeeWoo, Yuuma, dan Miku yang tertidur.

 _Menuju Rumah Sakit Yuzuhaki. Mencari Psikolog atau Psikiater._

.

.

.

.

.

Akaito tahu, harapan yang diberikan Ibunya itu palsu. Saat itu, teman masa kecilnya dan Kaito datang dengan senyum ceria. Akaito tau, Meiko menyukai Kaito sejah lama, namun apa daya. Ia menyukai Meiko, mencintai Meiko. Tapi Kaito, bimbang. Ia tau kakaknya mencintai Meiko. Sebuah perasaan tiba-tiba menggelitik hatinya. Saat menatap Meiko rasa itu ada. Jadi Kaito harus bilang apa?

Hingga tiba saat Meiko ke luar negri. Ia melayangkan dua buah janji.

 _"_ _Hei Kaito. Mau berjanji padaku?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja! Apa?"_

 _"_ _Saat aku kembali nanti ke Jepang, maukah kau menuruti permintaanku?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja Meiko! Rajin-rajin belajar di sana ya. Jangan galak-galak di negri orang..."_

 _"_ _Dasar, kau kira aku anjing apa!? Dan Akaito juga mau berjanji denganku?"_

 _"_ _Hmm.. janji apa?"_

 _"_ _Jangan pernah melupakanku dan kita akan selalu bersama!"_

 _"_ _Ya.. kita akan selalu bersama. Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu, nenek sihir?"_

 _"_ _Bodoh!"_

Akaito hanya bisa tertawa. Tiga hari yang lalu Meiko datang setelah pergi tanpa kabar lagi. Menagih janji pada Kaito.

 _"_ _Menikahlah denganku dua hari lagi. Sebelum aku mati."_ Akaito seakan gantung diri mendengarnya. Ibunya selalu bilang, Meiko akan menikah dengannya. Sedangkan Kaito dengan Miku. Seorang gadis yang sudah Ia anggap adiknya sendiri. Kekasih dari Kaito selama lima tahun terakhir.

Dan kemarin, Akaito mengerti apa yang dikatakan Meiko.

Sebelum aku mati. Ya, Meiko.. hidupmu tinggal setahun lagi bukan? Kanker di paru-parumu sukar dikendalikan. Tapi keajaiban masih ada di dunia ini.

Batin Akaito miris.

 _Taka taka taka taka taka…_

Sebuah kereta berhenti. Akaito berdiri, hendak masuk ke kereta. Tujuanya adalah apartemen milik Miku. Hendaknya berbagi duka dengan gadis yang nyaris gila itu.

Sebelum sebuah pesan Ia terima.

Miku Hatsune sudah lelah dengan Jepang. Ia akan kabur ke Korea dengan sahabatnya. Memulai hidup baru demi menghindari kegilaan.

Dan Akaito, segera keluar kereta yang hendak melaju. Berlari cepat menuju Rumah Sakit Yuzuhaki di sudut kota Tokyo.

…

…

…

Brak!

Nafas Akaito tersengal. Pintu ruang rawat 445 Ia banting.

Sorot matanya memandang intens gadis berumur 21 tahun yang menatap ke luar jendela. Seakan tak terganggu oleh waktu.

"Apa…hah…maksudnya..ini..hah…" Yuuma menghampiri Akaito. Memberinya sekaleng soda yang langsung ditenggaknya brutal.

"Akaito- _san_ , ini keputusan Miku. Dan mungkin kau… juga harus memilih hidup baru." Len berucap pelan. Mengerti maksud Len, Akaito bealih menatap SeeWoo.

"Akai- _nii_.. halo. Apa kabarmu? Aku hampir gila tadi. Nyaris kehilangan kewarasanku. Sepertinya Jepang akan jadi tempat mengerikan bagiku. Aku sudah lelah _Niisan_. Aku akan ikut SeeWoo- _kun_ ke Korea. Mungkin jadi sekretaris SeeWoo- _kun_ di Korea tak terlalu buruk. Lagipula aku sudah cukup punya pengalaman." Miku menoleh. Wajah pucatnya terlihat sudah sangat lelah. Keputusasaan perlahan sirna namun masih membekas. Dua hati yang terluka agaknya ingin bangkit dari keterpurukan.

Tanpa aba-aba, si sulung Shion berlari memeluk 'adik'nya dari belakang.

"Aku sudah terlalu benci dengan adikku sendiri. Dan aku tak bisa melepas adikku yang lainnya pergi jauh.." Air mata melebur. Senyum tersungging tipis.

seeWoo yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa tersenyum tipis. Boss dari Kim Mirae itu puas dengan ketikan jarinya di atas ponsel. Atas pemesanan tiket untuk enam orang. Yuuma juga _agen ganda_. Len dan Rin juga _tokoh duni_ _a_.

Jepang sudah terlalu melelahkan bagi 'kakak beradik' itu. Hati mereka terlanjur rusak dalam kurun waktu 24 jam. Dan mereka, butuh tempat baru untuk hati yang baru.

Yuum tahu,

Akaito butuh tempat baru untuk mengembalikan hatinya.

SeeWoo tahu,

Miku butuh tempat baru untuk mengembalikan kewarasannya.

Len dan Rin tahu,

Mereka berdua tak bisa melepas dua orang yang sedang berduka sekaligus berbahagia.

 _Toh_ , Korea tak akan penuh hanya dengan enam orang pindahan 'kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah koran bisnis di Korea tercantum berita terhangat,

 _Miku Hatsune resmi berubah marga menjadi Shion setelah direktur perusahaan Shion Corp cabang Korea resmi menikah dengannya._

 _Perusaah besar seperti Kagamine corp dan Kim Mirae, juga RS Saenghamyeong turut memeriahkan pesta pernikahan ini. Sayang, entah apa yang terjadi keluarga Shion tak datang ke acara pernikahan putra sulung mereka. Kabarnya perpecahan keluraga Shion memisahkan kakak beradik Shion di Jepang.  
_

…

Sebuah koran bisnis di Jepang tercantum berita hangat,

 _Istri dari direktur Shion Corp cabang Hokkaido meninggal karena penyakit kanker yang dideritanya. Sayang, keluarga Shion yang hendak datang ke acara pernikahan putra sulung mereka, Akaito Shion dengan Hatsune Miku di Korea harus membatalkan niat baik mereka. Niatan lain dikabarkan untuk mengharmoniskan kembali ikatan yang terputus.  
_

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHA APA INI HAHAHAHAHAH/stop.

Oke ini hanya serangkaian kata-kata gaje yang saya masukin dengan istilah sok inggris gak becus kerja di otak macam punya saya.

Iya gagal. saya tahu kok. Niatnya bikin angst. Haha akhirnya malah Miku nikah sama 'calon' kakak ipar. Meikonya, gak nerima apa itu keajaiban. Jadinya, nyesel.

Fanfik gagal drama ngasal angst gak kerasa hurt comfort gak danta. Iya saya tahu.

Dan buat tulisan _'This story not perfect'_ emang bener. Anggap aja warning. Typo saya yakin ada/yha/. Cerita gak jelas/pasti/. Kalian bingung/yalah/ de el el. Buat yang nanya Kaito akhirnya gimana. Ya dia nyesel. Udah pacaran sama cewek 'sempurna' macam Miku eh ditinggalin gitu aja sehari sebelum dia nikah. Nnaya tindakan SeWoo yang dengan frontalnya nyium Miku? Sahabat Miku yang satu itu gak segan bertindak lebih. Kalau gak gitu Miku asli jadi gila. Yang nanya Yuuma agen ganda? Dia dokter pro di Jepang. Punya RS di Korea. Itu Rs Saenghamyeong. Rin ama len? Biasa pengusaha kaya raya punya aset di mana mana.

Selebihnya ini saya buat untuk hepi-hepian otak saya yang galau karena mau lomba. Haha lomba doang yalo.

Kalau ada/kalauada/yang minta se ku el saya akan usahakan.

Akhir kata, untuk cerita tak bermakna ganda(?) ini saya mohon komentarnya.

orang baik ayo beri review yang gak baik harus jadi baik. Dosa lho~~/dor

Dadahhhh kurami pergi dulu.

Review _pleaseeee_ /ulang


End file.
